Three Years
by Elsa-Rose
Summary: The three years in Dharmaville. James/Juliet but with what Jin, Miles and Daniel spent three years doing
1. Chapter 1

Three Years

Chapter One: Two Weeks

The two weeks that Juliet agreed to stay for was a trial for the entire group. Although most had agreed to stay they needed to see how they would be accepted into the Dharma, and how long could it take Locke anyway?

James was certain Locke would return, if not to rescue the ones he had left behind he would return to the damn island he loved so much. James had nothing to go back for, he might as well stay. He would survive, he always did some how. The others were OK, he had asked Juliet to stay, she was starting to grow on him and he needed someone to get his back. Jin didn't speak English so was no use in most situations, Miles he didn't trust, and Daniel was a wreck. Two weeks should be enough time. Then Juliet wouldn't have to get on the sub, the others would be back and they could sort out the rest when they were all together.

It was never much of a decision for Miles. He wanted to know more about the island, and how could he do that from the sub? This first two weeks he was going to scope out the place and see how much danger he could be in. If it turned out to be useless or dangerous he could just jump on the sub.

Jin was worried Sun would return. He had nothing to return to in the real world. Staying on the island was the only possible way he could ever get back to his wife, so he would stay. Not that he was happy about it. He didn't speak the language and wasn't entirely sure what was going on most of the time.

Daniel didn't care what happened. He just couldn't make himself care any more. He just wanted to mourn and be left alone.

Juliet agreed to stay for two weeks. She just couldn't say no to James when he asked her like that. Part of her hoped John would return and be able to get her back. She wanted to go home so badly, but her need to get off the island was so strong she was willing to give up her chance of getting home just to get away. She offered two weeks, she was curious and what was two more weeks?

The first two weeks were spent on sofa's in the rec room. Juliet and Daniel kept themselves scarce. Both would go on long walks alone, not always returning for meals. Juliet spent the time weighing her options and reading books she had found.

Daniel was hiding, he didn't want to talk and he didn't want to see Charlotte.

James and Miles helped out Horace as much as they could. They wanted to show they were useful and hopefully gain the trust of their hosts so they were in a better position.

Jin helped with whatever the others did, he had no idea what was happening and wanted to keep busy. James found things for them to do, mainly physical manual work. Jin likes this as he was usually so tired by the end of the day he found it easier to sleep.

James didn't like Juliet's disappearing act. He felt responsible for her. He was worried about her being alone out on the island and that the dharma folk wouldn't want her to stay as she wasn't integrating. He didn't care what Daniel did, he creeped him out.

When he confronted her about it she told him she didn't want to get in the way. On the 10th day when they all left the rec room James dragged her with him to help with some gardening.

The four enjoyed each others company throughout the morning, so when they all retreated sweaty and muddy for lunch they were confused that Juliet had disappeared again.

When they returned to digging and planting new flower beds they found Juliet and Daniel already working. Jin noticed Sawyers smile at the sight.

Daniel worked well, but didn't speak. The others found they enjoyed joking and laughing at each other. Jin tried to understand but liked the sound of laughter and banter.

They worked together up until day 14. At the end of the two weeks Horace came into the rec room before breakfast.

He asked if they were ready to go home. The men all looked to James for the answer, who himself was looking at Juliet.

Juliet did not need to look to know they were all waiting for her answer, it was written on Horace's face, who waited patiently for an answer.

Juliet politely told Horace that they would like to stay longer if they could. Horace smiled broadly and clapped his hands together, looking at each in turn as he backed out of the room to make long term arrangements.

Jin understood they were staying, he understood Horace was going to make better arrangements, he thought he understood Sawyer felt responsible for them as a group. It was the smile shared between Sawyer and Juliet he didn't understand.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay folks, I really am crap. I've been ill and stressed because I was ill, which made me more ill. I haven't forgotten about it :-D

Chapter Two : Another Two Weeks

Horace found a three bed house that a family had recently vacated. Juliet got a small single room, Miles and Daniel shared a room and Sawyer and Jin shared a room.

It was cramped but felt like luxury after the rec room and beach. They could finally relax a little and have privacy, not just from each other but from the ever watching Dharma initiative.

Horace found them jobs to keep them busy it varied from day to day. Some days they painted, others they gardened or cleaned, one day they loaded and unloaded trucks.

The first few days they ate in the canteen, until Juliet gained permission to take food from the store. She hadn't returned one afternoon, which caused a little worry to the men. When they got to the house she had cooked spaghetti and laid the table. Jin noticed the smile between Saywer and Juliet again.

Juliet told the boys not to expect her to cook everyday. They all told her they didn't, but they really did.

Juliet found this two weeks easier, she was more comfortable with the men and had some privacy from them. The work was keeping her mind off the itch to get off the island and a few times she even noticed herself having fun.

James started to forget he was waiting for anything. He would remind himself, but as the seconds ticked away he found it less believable that Locke would ever return. As he looked around he saw he had a house, a job, friends, decent food and entertainment. He could stay here for a while.

Miles saw his mother in after they moved into the house. It freaked him out and he steered clear of her, not letting the others know the reason for his strange behaviour. He had to stay, to find out what had happened here that his mother would never repeat. He assumed his father would be here too. He needed to stay until he found out the truth, which could take a while without arousing suspicion.

Jin would wait for Sun forever. He could see the others giving up hope, he needed to cling to the hope that he would see her again. At least he had a bed and decent food while he waited. He tried to pick up more English, Juliet was patient. Sawyer and Miles got him to say stupid or rude things, he could tell by their smiles or laughs when they told him to say it. Most of the time he would repeat it just to make them laugh.

Daniel wasn't coping at all. He no longer needed to be away from all people. He stayed with the group but they left him alone. Juliet was kind. He could tell Sawyer didn't like him, or when Juliet mothered him. Miles avoided him, and Jin couldn't speak English so left him be. He needed to get off this Island.

The group were busy working during the day, they didn't notice the small changes that had come about in the house making it more of a home. They didn't notice they had fallen into a routine or that they were becoming friends.

They didn't notice when the second two week trial was over.

Horace came over one evening and pointed out the two weeks was over, again.

It was Juliet who asked, in a even tone not giving away any emotion, if they now had to leave.

Horace said if they wished he could find more permanent jobs and they could stay a few more months.

Again the group all looked to Sawyer, who looked to Juliet.

With a small smile she told Horace that would be nice, and Horace excused himself.

Jin watched the reactions. They were staying longer. Daniel looked sad. Miles and James looked happy, and then James and Juliet shared that smile again. He spend most of his time watching, but was finding it all hard to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Few Months

Horace had pulled the 'captain' into his office and quizzed him about which vacancy's would be best for the 'crew'.

Juliet had mentioned that someone had left the motor pool and she could fix cars. He didn't believe her but he told Horace she could.

He told Horace that Daniel would be best suited to the Janitor vacancy as he was a bit messed up.

He put himself, Jin and Miles forward to security. No one had left but they needed more men after expanding to build more sites.

When he broke the news of where they all would be working they were all bent over a vegetable patch sweating in the sun. Daniel ignored him and carried on working while muttering to himself.

Jin and Miles seemed shocked, Jin even checked he had understood correctly. He got a winning smile off Juliet 'You actually listened to me' she said while not breaking the eye contact or the smile.

'Of course I did sunshine' He replied while kneeling down beside her. Miles started to question Juliet's new job but thought better of it after getting an evil stare from Sawyer.

The following Monday they all pulled on their new jump suites and set off for work.

Sawyer, Jin and Miles were spilt up to partner more experienced security staff send sent out to different stations to patrol and do routine checks. All three got on well and picked the job up quickly.

Juliet found the men at the motor pool most welcoming. She was annoyed that they were trying to help too much, they backed off when she told them they might as well do the job for her. They backed off even further when she threatened to shove a wrench up the first orifice she could find. The engines were OK to figure out as she had worked on cars of this age. It was mostly oil changes and tire checks anyway.

Daniel spent the first few days following someone else around, he spoke only when spoken to and eventually spooked the guy so much he just left him to it. He had some classrooms and labs to clean. It wasn't hard as long as he did it all in the right order so he could remember. He worked hard and tried not to think.

Daniel kept his head down and didn't engage anyone. They all soon learned to ignore him as he cleared around them. One afternoon he went into a lab where a group of men where having a heated discussion. He caught a few words that only fellow physicists would know and started to listen in.

They were thinking about it all wrong 'Hummm . . . . Actually' They all turned around and started at him, so he carried on 'Actually . . . . '

He was hours late getting home, Juliet seemed worried. He assured her he was OK and made himself a sandwich then went to bed.

Sawyer didn't share Juliet's concern. Until Horace pulled him aside and asked about Daniels past work and education history. Sawyer asked Horace why ask now? When he heard about Daniel spouting off complicated physics to a bunch of PhD's he was not happy.

Daniel knew nothing good was coming when he say Sawyer striding across the lawn like thunder towards him. Before he knew it he had been dragged into the house and was pinned against a wall.

Sawyer started ranting about 'cover' 'the group' and 'damned hippies' until Juliet pulled him away. She calmed Sawyer down enough to get the story.

When she had heard it Juliet turned to face Daniel ' Daniel?' She questioned in a calm voice, she did not continue until she had eye contact 'Did you have a debate with the scientists?'

A mumbled yes came from Daniel.

'You know you could have caused us a problem?'

'Sorry Juliet. . . '

He was interrupted by Sawyer ranting.

'James outside!' Interrupted Juliet in a firm voice and Sawyer stormed out slamming the door.

'Daniel they say you can help out with their work. It will just be basic admin but do you want to do that?' Juliet was as calm as ever.

'I think so' Daniel told her, he needed to use his brain again.

'OK, I'll go speak to Horace for you. Go wash up' Juliet followed Sawyer out of the door.

Jin noticed the tension in the house. He thought Daniel had nearly blown their cover, and that's why Sawyer and Miles where angry. Juliet seemed to try and interact with Daniel more. He could physically see Sawyer bristle when Juliet was affectionate towards Daniel. It wasn't sexual, but mothering, and it seemed to help. Jin wasn't angry, it all seemed to have worked out, and Daniel seemed better. He was starting to hope that Sun was safe and happy, and lose faith that she would come back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four : A bit more permanent

Horace called James into his office one afternoon and complimented him on his work. James bit down his sarcasm and thanked the hippy leader.

'How would you feel about making things a bit more permanent?' Horace asked, shocking James.

'That would be.... I mean..... I'll have to speak to the others first if that's OK with you Hoss?'

Horace nodded and stood, signalling James turn to leave. 'Of course we have another house available, so two of you could move out and you would all have your own space'

James thanked him again and left, wondering who to approach first.

He found Miles and Jin first, both sat at the monitors in the security station.

He blurted it out to them both, and when he only got looks of surprise in return he demanded 'So?'

Miles had no reason to leave, he had it pretty cushy here. Job was OK, actually had friends, a decent place to live. If he left he would never have the chance to find out what happened with his Dad, or ever getting back to his own time. It was a good surprise for him, it actually made him happy. He couldn't wait for his own room.

'Whatever LaFleur' He shrugged, not wanting the other men to know how he felt.

Jin didn't have a choice really. If he left he had no chance of ever getting back to Sun. There seemed to be no chance of getting back to her the way they were but he could bide his time. He needed to hold on to the slim possibility that he would see her again. He could see Sawyer really wanted to stay too.

'I stay' He replied.

James seemed happy with their unenthusiastic replies and left.

Next he chose the woman of the group. He found Daniel sat in a dingy room typing something up. He even typed twitchy. 'Alright there Bridget?'

Daniel ignored him.

James took a chair and turned it round so he sat on it backwards facing Daniel.

James explained to him what Horace had offered, with Daniel not showing any sign of listening. When he finished he leant forward on the back of the chair and waited for a reply.

Daniel needed to stay, he thought he could maybe find a way to stop the bad things that had happened from happening.

'Yes, I'll stay' Replied Daniel without looking up. James took care to scrape the chair as much as possible while putting it away before stomping across the room and slamming the door.

James had saved the hardest until last. Juliet was the only one who might say no. The only one he would need to convince. The one he needed to stay.

He waited for her to finish work and caught up with her walking home. 'Hey there sweet cheeks'

'Hey yourself' She replied, trying not to laugh at his cheekiness.

'Take a walk with me?' He bumped her shoulder when he asked, to keep in light.

'OK, but not for too long, its been a long day' She bumped his shoulder back.

They made there way companionably to the dock, sitting on the edge and leaning back on some crates.

After 30 seconds she looked him in the eye 'How long are you asking me to stay for this time James?'

He laughed out loud, she knew him. 'Do ya know how long I've been trying to figure out how to bring this up?'

'A long time knowing you' She quipped back, looking out over the sea.

He explained what Horace asked, chancing glances at her face to gauge her reaction. Even though he never got a reaction, he couldn't help it.

Juliet thought about it, she considered her options, weighed the pro's and con's. She was a scientist. She believed in reason and facts. She needed to be intelligent about this. Not let her emotions guide her. She needed off the Island so badly, back to her sister, traffic jams, cell phones and freedom. Logically she needed to stay to ever have a chance to get back. Logically she had no identification or contacts off the Island. She needed to not factor in the friendship with the hansom man sat next to her.

She looked at him, his hopeful glance. He was like a puppy.

'James?' She could tell he held his breath 'I'll stay'

It took a second to sink in before he hugged her. He held her tightly and her head was crushed into his neck.

They both laughed when and broke apart, and it felt awkward as they both realised the hug lasted a little too long.

Becoming more awkward as they looked at each other. Knowing one of them needed to break the silence.

So he pushed her off the dock. He laughed as she surfaced and cursed him. 'Ladies don't speak like that!' He exclaimed as he ran back to the house before she could get out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Settling in

Sawyer was surprised to come home from work the following day to find Daniel and Juliet packing.

'Where you going?' He quizzed Juliet, trying to hide the concern in his voice.

'Me and Daniel are going to the other house' Juliet replied, not looking up from the box she was packing her few belongings in.

'Who decided that?' He growled back.

'Me' She started to close the box 'It made sense, you guys can carry on acting like this is a frat house and I can have a clean house'

'Well I spose you ladies should keep together' Sawyer sneered and he stomped out of the room and into the shower. They had gone when he got out.

Juliet found it harder to settle into the smaller house with Daniel. She couldn't quite put her finger on why. She told herself it was because she knew she was resigning herself to staying here. Daniel kept himself to himself. He pretty much just slept at the house and went to work. So it was almost like living alone. She did leave him dinner when she cooked, and would try and make him eat when she saw him.

When they first moved she hardly saw James, he seemed to be avoiding her. He eventually came around to the house on the following Friday. She had offered to make a meal as a house warming. She could tell by his body language and facial expression he had been dragged round.

'Hey' She greeted him, as though she had noticed nothing.

'Hey' He replied, visibly relaxing and taking a beer.

Daniel was late but Juliet was happy he had turned up at all.

Daniel was happy to be out of the big house. It was hard living in a small space with so many people. He needed room to grieve. It was better in the house with Juliet, she was quiet and tidy. She was supportive and gave him space. In the big house he could here then men stomping around and burping.

The house warming meal was awkward as he was late, he felt guilty as Juliet had put effort into it. He actually found himself relaxing and enjoying himself for the first time.

Miles was happy that Juliet and Daniel had moved out. For one he now had his own room. They had shoved Jin in the smallest room telling him they needed the double room's in case they brought ladies back. It kinda sucked having to do house work and cooking, he now knew why Juliet was annoyed with them. It was cool to get in from work and have a beer every night with the guys.

Juliet's house warming meal was the best meal he had in a few days and he savoured it. They were trying but the meals prepared in his own house couldn't compare. It was good to see Juliet and Daniel again. He could tell Sawyer was pissed Juliet hadn't asked him. He thought Sawyer maybe had a crush on her. Or some sort of protective thing like he had with Claire. To be honest Juliet was hot, if she had asked him to move he wouldn't have turned her down.

Jin enjoyed having his own room. He needed the space. Their house wasn't too bad, they were not as bad as he thought they would be. They picked up after themselves . . . eventually. He worked on his English over beers at night and they laughed trying to cook. Work wasn't too bad either.

The meal Juliet cooked was better than what they had been surviving off since she left. Her house also smelt a bit better than theirs. He sat back in his chair and listened to the easy flow of conversation. Daniel seemed to be talking more which was good. Sawyer seemed to not be annoyed with Juliet any more. Miles was trying to flirt with her which amused Jin and bristled Sawyer. He wasn't sure what Sawyers interest in Juliet was, but he put the behaviour down to protectiveness.

Juliet enjoyed preparing a meal for their little group. It made her feel more at home in the house and more sane. During the meal they chatted and bantered. Daniel joined in more and looked happier. They had plenty to talk about as although it felt like they had known each other for years it had not been very long at all.

Miles made innuendo's towards her and she laughed them off, feeling comfortable as he was only joking. It became funnier when James was trying to stop him. Jin kept quiet but she could see him enjoying the show. It seemed a shame when they had to leave.

She saw the three men to the door, James the last to exit. He turned to her as he left and told her it was good to see her.

'You know where I am James' She replied with a small smile.

'I'll see you tomorrow' He smiled back and followed the others back to their house.

Sawyer had enjoyed the meal, not just the food but the company too. Daniel seemed more human. Miles was a OK guy, and Jin's English was coming along. Juliet was witty and clever, she surprised him. He decided to make an effort to see her more. Just because they were settling down here didn't mean they had to stop getting each others backs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – Fitting In

Now they had homes and jobs the people started to accept them more. They got invited to group events and people tried to find out more about them. This made it easier for the group to fit in but harder not to drop any information that may cause a problem.

Sawyer found it easy, he had been lying his way his entire life. He quickly became a favourite around the barracks, he noticed the female attention and took note.

Miles found it easy, he had never been a completely honest person so found it to not be a big deal. It was kind of good to be able to start from new.

Jin just shrugged off anything difficult by saying he didn't understand. The people were quite kind and looked at him with pity.

Juliet was used to keeping her emotions in check and managed to deflect any questions that she found hard to answer with a smile.

Daniel found it difficult. He kept his head down and people quickly found it easier to only talk to him about work or not at all. He preferred it this way, he liked his work and started to wonder if he could sort out this mess they were in.

Juliet started to spend more time over in the big house with the men. Daniel was hardly ever home and she found it hard to sit in on her own. She needed distractions. There would usually be someone in when she had finished work.

If Jin was in they would work on his English, she was trying to teach him to read and write. Miles would always some how get her to cook or help cook, she didn't really mind but protested. If it was James who was home they would read together, or chat and banter.

At work they started to be treated like any other Dharma folk. People were less suspicious and were trying to get to know them. The guys at the motor pool would joke about with Juliet and pretend flirt. The security guys would invite James, Jin and Miles to their guys nights. Daniel spent all his time at work, the fellow scientists started to respect him and forget his crazy start to the job.

The social events seemed lame but were quite enjoyable, Daniel couldnt even be persuaded for an hour. They were very cautious at the first few, keeping together and not drinking too much. But once they felt safer they started to socialise and drink more. On more than one occasion Juliet had to round up the boys and get them home after a little too much to drink. Jin would speak in Korean, Miles would hit on any female in sight and James would mock everyone.

Jin and Juliet enjoyed watching James trying to avoid the female attention and Miles trying his hardest to get female attention. Juliet likes to keep Jin company. She knew he would be horrified if anyone came onto him, but she also didn't want anything herself. She had a bad track record and they could be leaving any day. Why complicate things?

James had similar thoughts. He had just been burned by one woman, he didn't have it in him yet to try again. He could sleep with most of the women if he wanted to, but he couldn't get away from them once he had. He had a sweet thing going on here and didn't want to make it any harder.

Miles thought it was the 70's. Free love and all that. He didn't know what was wrong with these hippies and why they weren't as easy as he thought. He wasn't up for anything serious, just wanted a bit of fun and a way to pass the time.

They all started to get to know each other better. Miles and James had become quite the double act. It had been a long time since either had a male friend like that. Jin was included but because of the language barrier he sat and listened. Juliet felt like she spent a lot of the time rolling her eyes. Even though they were getting to know other people they still spent time together.

The group would eat meals or sit on the porch drinking beers together. The men would go fishing on days off and sometimes join in with the other men playing pool or poker. James and Juliet would read, talk or go to the beach. Juliet and Jin would go for walks or practise English around the kitchen table.

Nobody noticed that they had started to settle. Started to give up and fit in.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Down One

Juliet was pleasantly surprised when Daniel made it home for dinner one evening. She jumped out of her seat to grab his tin foil covered plate and place it across the table from herself. She looked up to see him hovering.

'Did you not want any?' She asked him, continuing to eat her own to try and get him to relax.

'I'm leaving' He blurted out.

She dropped her fork and looked at him 'what?' she replied calmly.

'I'm going to ann arbour to do research. Horace asked me. I want to go. I want to fix it. I need to fix it' He rushed out, looking more and more agitated.

Juliet jumped up from her chair for the second time. She approached him with her arms up, so she wouldn't startle him. 'Hey hey Daniel, it's OK' She soothed.

'When are you leaving?' She smiled.

'Next week' He still avoided eye contact.

'OK. As long as your sure, now sit down and have dinner'

Daniel sat and ate his meal, Juliet sat and worried. She was not telling James about this until Daniel was on the sub.

It was a hard week for Juliet, she felt bad for not telling the others about Daniel so avoided spending too much time with them.

She was in the bath on the day Daniel was leaving when she heard the front door open and James shout.

'I'm in the bath!' She replied. She listened to his loud stomps down the hallway. She tutted as she realised he hadn't taken his boots off, then squealed as he opened the door. 'James I'm in the bath!'

'Hell woman I can't see nothing' James leant against the door frame looking pleased woth himself. 'It's up to you if you wanna show me'

'Get out now!' Juliet was not amused.

'No, You have been avoiding me. You can't avoid me now'

'I can if I want to James' she smirked back. Her smiled dropped as he kicked her towel and clothes away from her.

'Go on then, I could do with a show' He was grinning now.

'Grow up James' She replied calmly.

'So whats up? Are you just PMS? Cause I was starting to wonder if you were packing your suitcase' His grin had dropped and been replaced with concern.

'I am fine James. Just fine. I would be so much better if I had some privacy and could finish my nice bath'

'I'm not stopping you' The smirk was back.

'Get out! I will come see you later!' She raised her voice and threw the sponge at him.

He dodged to the side 'I'll be on your sofa waiting. Clothing is optional' He added as he shut the door.

She took her time getting herself out of the bath and dry. Hoping he would be gone. When she walked into the living room he was sat reading the book he kept at her house.

'Oh man, I said clothing was optional' He smiled and slapped his leg. She sat on the opposite end of the sofa and faced him. She knew she had to brake this to him gently. Daniel would be getting on the sub now so it was safe. 'Damn Blondie what's so serious?' His smile dropped slightly.

'Daniel is on the sub, he is going to do some work off the island' She spoke calmly and kept eye contact.

'He what now!' She could see his blood pressure rising and moved closer. She placed a hand on his knee to calm him.

'James, Daniel will be fine. He will be safer off the Island and might start to get over what happened' James stared at her. 'He thinks he might be able to sort that we are stuck here. He might be able to get us home. Don't you want to go home? See Kate again?

The word Kate snapped him out of it. 'What and watch her shack up with the doc? I'm not second place to anyone any more' He stood to leave 'You can have more than one reason to jump off a helicopter'

'Where are you going?' She asked in a quiet voice as he got to her front door.

He turned and smiled 'To get my stuff'

'What? Why?'

He looked at her like she was stupid 'Coz I need my stuff if I'm gonna live here with you'

He left before she could answer.

When James told Miles he didn't know what to think. He was relieved that they no longer had to watch out for Daniel, but worried he would cause them problems from the other end. He didn't want to stay here forever, so if he found a way back that would be fine.

Miles was amused when Sawyer took his things to live with Juliet. When he asked what Juliet thought about it he got the reply 'Can't leave a woman living on her own'. To be honest he wouldn't turn down living with the hot blonde. She was fun and cooked and cleaned. He only wished he had thought of it.

Jin thought it was good for Daniel to leave. The small Charlotte running around must have been hard. He was glad someone had started to try and figure out how to get them home. The hope of seeing Sun again rekindled in his chest. Sawyer going to live with Juliet was strange. Jin thought maybe he didn't trust her and wanted to keep an eye on her.

James laughed and laughed when he saw a lock on the bathroom door on his first visit after moving in. That woman works fast.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Crowded

Juliet was not amused on the afternoon James dropped by the motor pool to let her know Jin and Miles had to stay with them for two weeks.

'Why?' She demanded, staring him down with a patented ice queen look.

James grinned. 'A family is moving into their house and the two bedroomed house won't be ready for two weeks'

'Two weeks! Again!' Juliet slammed down the wrench in her hand onto the workbench and watched with narrowed eyes as Miles approached.

'Hey roomy!' Miles called. 'Dibs on sharing a room with Juliet!'

Juliet picked back up the wrench and went back to whatever she had been doing before James had interrupted, but louder. James pushed on Miles chest to signal to move away. Miles understood and they both walked briskly away without speaking.

James returned from work that evening and entered the house sheepishly. Juliet was cooking and threw him a dirty look.

'Hey, come on! It wasn't my idea!' She didn't even look at him. 'I don't want them here any more than you do' Still nothing 'I like it like this, just the two of us. We make a good team' She turned and looked at him, but gave him nothing.

'I think I've sorted it?' He had no idea why he was so worried about upsetting her or making her mad. It had nothing to do with him, and it was only two weeks. He had gone out of his way to make it easier, and it was all to make her feel better about the arrangements.

'I've spoken to Horace, me and Miles will be on permanent nights for the two weeks. So only two of us will need a bed at any time' She hadn't moved. Her expression gave away nothing.

'I know you don't want any of us messing about in your room so we can take turns between the sofa and my bed' Again he paused for a reaction. Nothing.

'And don't worry about cooking and cleaning, I've warned them. We will all pull our weight. I'll make sure of it' He waited for a reaction this time. He wanted some sort of approval.

'Fine' Was all he got and she turned away to plate up the meal.

He smiled to himself 'But if you change your mind I don't mind keeping your bed warm' He added as he left the room.

Juliet was annoyed she had to have all the men crowded into her space again. She knew James would have been all for it, another way to kiss the bosses ass. She had never pictured him as a ass kisser. Just having Jin with her most of the time wouldn't be too bad, he was quiet and clean. He could cook too. At least she wouldn't have to deal with James and Miles too much. They were worse when they got together.

She had only just started to get used to sharing a house with James. He did tidy up and helped with the chores. She found she was enjoying spending time with him, they cooked together and discussed the few books they could get their hands on. She knew the whole dharma thought they were sleeping together, but couldn't bring herself to care.

James had no idea why he wanted to keep Juliet happy, he didn't want to spook her. It was only two weeks and he would keep Miles and Jin in check.

Miles and Jin didn't mind the crowded house for two weeks. Miles moaned about the night work, it was boring. Jin didn't mind spending some time with Juliet, his reading and writing in English would benefit.

After a few days had passed Juliet was late leaving and spied James trying to fit his large frame on the sofa. She immediately felt guilty. She made her way over to him and called his name softly. She had to try not to chuckle as he nearly fell off the sofa when he turned t look at her.

'Go get in my bed' she told him and waited for a response.

'You sure?' He whispered back.

'I will know if you go through my things' She warned jokingly.

'I know you will Blondie' He stood and stretched, only wearing boxers 'Thanks'

When she left the house he went into her room. Her bed smelt like her, it was good, comforting.

When Juliet got into bed that night she drifted off quickly, not noticing how the manly scent had made its way into her dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Friendship

After Miles and Jin got their own house the four still spent time together. They would have meals, take walks, get drunk or go to the beach together.

Miles found that he liked spending time with Sawyer. They both had a quick sense of humor, and neither would ever admit that they enjoyed the friendship that much. Jin was a good guy. He was clean and could cook, he also had a sense of humor when he understood what was going on. Juliet was OK. They would banter and he would pretend to come on to her, which would wind up Sawyer. He was pretty sure Juliet and Sawyer were sleeping together, and if not they would be very soon.

He started to spend a little time with other Dharma people. They had been here a while now and there was no sign of rescue. The more people trusted him and got to know him the more of a chance he had to find out what happened with his dad.

Juliet felt more settled. She also knew that she was giving up. Giving up on ever getting off the island, ever seeing her sister and nephew. She was giving into the charms of the men she had been left with. Miles was cocky, but she knew he was a good guy underneath. She enjoyed the banter, although they never spent any time alone together. Jin was sweet. He missed his wife and worried about her. His English was getting a lot better. She tried to not lose hope for him, and spend time with him. Sometimes he would try and isolate himself. One of the other three would go for a walk or go fishing with him.

James was surprising. She found she enjoyed living with him. They shared chores and made each other laugh. She knew she was powerless against that dimpled smile, she could see how women fell for it now. They would banter and joke, he seemed shocked when she told him that everyone thought they were sleeping together, but the shock quickly gave way to a smug smile.

Jin was finding it hard. Moving into the house seemed like they were settling to stay for a long time. He was frustrated and angry. A few times he took it out on Miles or James, they backed off and made him feel worse by being so understanding. They no longer all had to spend time together but still did. They were friends now, it wasn't a survival thing anymore. He could see Miles and Sawyer were fast becoming friends. Sawyer and Juliet made each other smile, not just simple smiles either. Jin could see where it was going, even if they couldn't. It made him jealous.

James sometimes forgot it was all a lie, a lie to keep them safe so they could be rescued. He sort of had been rescued. He had a house, a job, friends. Being rescued would suck. He had Miles who was a good sarcastic drinking buddy, they insulted each other but he knew he had his back. Jin was harder work, James pitied him. He had no idea where his wife was and whether she was OK.

Juliet was different to any woman he had ever known. Or it could be the way he was getting to know her. He wasn't trying to get money out of her or sleep with her. It wasn't even that he needed her to get his back, he actually enjoyed spending time with her. They would bicker but he knew she wouldn't run. She would come back and put up with him.

He didn't mind people thought they were an item. She was hot. He would love to get some of the hippies into bed but it would ruin the con and the life he had. He was sure Juliet would be amused either, and he didn't want to make things awkward. He wouldnt be happy if she was bringing guys back. He hadn't denied they were together to anyone. It would keep some of these hippie freaks away from her, he could see them all eying her up like fresh meat.

They were no longer sticking together through necessity. Real friendships had been made, and they chose to spend time together. They were so used to their cover stories now it wasn't a worry they would blow their cover.

At social events they mingled a bit more, got to know the other residents. They settled in.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Watching

Now that they were attending more social gatherings they had chance to meet more of the initiative. They hadn't realised how many people were here they hadn't seen yet. Including Miles' dad.

Miles was sat watching his mother at a BBQ, it was a real scorcher of a day and it was the most people he had ever seen at one of these things.

He was sat with Jin, who was eating. It didn't even enter his mind that it might look creepy. She was stood by the drinks table in the shade chatting to some other women when a man approached and put his arm around her waist, kissing her on the cheek. Miles stopped breathing.

The guy must have come straight from work, as he was peeling off a Dharma lab coat and throwing it over a chair. Miles wondered whether he should go get himself a drink, just to get a closer look, maybe even a conversation.

Miles felt someone clip him around the head and looked up, Sawyer was looking at him waiting for an answer to a question he hadn't heard. 'What?' Miles snapped.

'Easy there' Sawyer pulled out Juliet's chair for her and smiled at her as she sat down. 'What's up your ass?' Sawyer threw himself down on a chair and received a clip round his head off Juliet. To which he just smiled again.

'Nothing' Miles replied, picking up his half eaten burger then dropping it. 'It's just I had never seen my dad before'

'Are you OK?' He looked up again to see Juliet looking at him with concern.

'So? Whats up with that?' Sawyer asked through a mouth full of burger.

'He is stood over there' Miles replied.

They all just looked at him.

Jin broke the silence 'That man your father?' And motioned to the drinks tent.

'Yeah'

They all just sat and ate in silence. Miles watching his father talk to the higher rankings of the Dharma.

'Miles?' It was Juliet again.

'Hm?' He replied, looking around her head again to watch.

'Do you wanna get out of here' He looked at Juliet then. She was right. They should go.

Miles stood and walked away from the table, waiting near a tree for the others to catch up. They walked to the porch of Juliet and James' house and sat down. Juliet went inside and returned with cold beers.

They sat for a while, until James couldn't take it any more and he started bickering with Juliet. Jin started to laugh at the snappy come backs, then Miles joined in.

They stayed out there for a long time, until people started to return home and they moved it to the kitchen table. They didn't talk about anything serious. Just light hearted stuff, until it got late and Miles realised the others were yawning.

As they left he felt better, it was strange having people be there for him. When they were cutting back across the lawn to their house Jin told him 'You need to talk, I will listen. Maybe not understand, But I will try.'

Miles smiled at him, 'Thanks dude'

Jin had no idea how it felt for Miles, he supposed it would have been like Jin seeing his mother. They had managed a long time without seeing him, so hopefully wouldn't run into him too often.

James didn't want to get into all the 'feelings' crap with Miles. Juliet was there for that. If Miles wanted anything James would get him drunk, or take him fishing. Distraction was key. He didn't want and crying on his watch.

Juliet felt sorry for Miles, you could see the emotions running across his face. Which was rare as Miles usually covered everything up with sarcasm. She really didn't know him as well as the others, he was hard to be around sometimes. Jin would be there for him, James would probably just get him drunk.

A few days later James jumped up from concern as Juliet entered the house limping slightly. She was in her Dharma jumpsuit, oil on her face and her hair falling out in curls that stuck to her in the heat.

'What the hell?' James crossed the living room in three strides to get to her.

'I've just pulled something in my back, I'm fine' He could tell she wasn't fine.

'Nice to see you can feel pain, your human then?' He remarked and was rewarded with a death stare.

'It's nothing, just been a long day of being bent over, its too hot out there too.' She was making her way over to the sofa where she perched on the edge and started to try and remove her jumpsuit.

James knelt in front of her and helped her get it over her shoulders to her waist. She then lifted her weight so he could get it down her legs. He then took off her boots and placed them down before he looked at her.

She was been watching him, he was concerned. She thought it was sweet. She was only stiff, it was her own fault really.

'I'm fine James' She tried to reassure him.

He stood and climbed on the sofa to sit behind her, his legs either side of her, she tensed.

He started rubbing her shoulders and she melted. She knew she must smell bad, she was covered in sweat. He moved the straps of her top down her shoulders and rubbed along down her arms, and up again. She suppressed a groan.

'Need to keep you in condition Blondie, or who's gonna get my back?' He said into her ear, she felt his breath on her neck and was worried that it turned her on.

'Arm's up' He commanded, she was more worried that she had thrown her arms up without thinking. Allowing him to remove her top.

'James . . ' She started to try and get up.

'Come on, I've seen you in a bathing suit.' He replied and she relaxed again.

He rubbed down to her lower back, and she did groan when he reached the sore spot. She heard a deep chuckle in his chest when she groaned. She would never live this down.

After a while he pulled on her shoulders so she fell back to rest against his chest. 'How bout a hot bath now? I could go run one.'

'Hmmmm' She replied almost sleepily 'That would be nice'

He kissed the side of her head and pushed her forward so he could get up. 'I could rub all sorts of places in the bath' He smiled at her as he walked around her towards the hallway.

'James. . .' She replied.

'I know, Just offerin' He called from the hall.

She leaned back on the sofa cushions and realised that's how women had lost everything, he was good. What was worse is that she enjoyed it too much. She had just been alone for too long, she was sure that was the problem.

James felt confused. Why had he just stripped Juliet off? He couldn't help himself. He was surprised she hadn't took his head off for it. She looked so vulnerable sat there, in a bra, and for some reason it turned him on. She was hot.

He ran her a bath and splashed cold water on his face. He was in trouble now, he needed to get the feel of her skin out of his head. His hands itched to go further. Maybe he had just gone too long without a woman.

He couldn't do anything about it, she was out of his league. He would ruin it. She was his friend, and they were in the middle of a con.

From then on he couldn't help himself watching her. Her mannerisms, her messy hair when she got up, how dirty she got at work – all turn ons.

Juliet could feel James' eyes on her, she just pretended she didn't notice. It worried her, she had no idea why he was doing it. Maybe he didn't trust her to stay.

Miles noticed Sawyers' looks towards Juliet straight away. They must be sleeping together. Poor Sawyer really had it bad, Miles hadn't thought he was capable. It was an interesting distraction from being on the look out for his parents.

Jin was confused. He could see the was Sawyer watched Juliet. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. He thought Juliet knew about it too. Sawyer had it bad, Jin felt like telling him to go for it but knew better. He could see Miles trying not to laugh, which made him laugh too. It made Juliet paranoid, she thought they were trying to play a joke on her. So Jin tried to just watch, and not catch Miles' eye.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Ben

Juliet and Jin both had the afternoon off on a day when a sub had come in with new recruits, so they decided to go and eat some burgers and relax.

They had just arrived as the new group were coming back out of the building after signing in, all wandering in different directions. Jin and Juliet stood to the side, watching as the new members tried to get their bearings through the haze of the sedatives that were wearing off.

'Shall we?' Jin motioned towards the food table.

Juliet picked up a plate for herself then handed on to Jin as they stood patiently and waited in line making small talk.

A new recruit and his son stood behind them in the queue and the boy accidentally knocked into the back of Juliet. She was knocked forward a step and turned around as the man started shouting at the boy, grabbing him roughly by the back of his t-shirt.

'No, it's fine it was and accident' Juliet stepped forward to stop the man shaking the poor boy, noticing Jin had done the same.

The man looked up and met Juliet's eyes, he let the boy go and told him in a low growl 'Ben apologise to the lady' then nudged his shoulder 'now!'

When the boy looked up Juliet froze, Jin looked at her face to see her fake smile appear, he hadn't seen that look on her face for a while. The boy muttered a sorry then cast his eyes back down to his feet.

'Excuse me' Juliet muttered as she pushed through the queue thrusting her plate at Jin and briskly walked toward her house. It took Jin a moment to realise he was frozen watching her, he put the plates down and followed her. They were getting some strange glances to he kept to a walk to avoid suspicion.

He made it to Juliet and Sawyers house and knocked. He felt rude barging in, he just wanted to make sure she was OK. After a minute he let himself in. He walked around the house, called for her a few times checked the rooms. The doors were open so he knocked before peering around them. He then realised he had no idea where she could have gone. He stood in the living room for a moment, trying to figure out what to do next.

As he walked out the front door he noticed Sawyer approaching. He ran down to meet him and whispered what had happened quickly.

'That son of a bitch! How did he get back here!' Sawyer exclaimed.

'No, no!' Jin replied 'He is a child'

'Son of a . . . .' Sawyer looked around 'Where did she go?'

'I cant find her' Jin looked ashamed.

Sawyer divided up the places she could have gone between himself and Jin, and they both set off.

James was worried, he wasn't sure exactly what happened but Ben had done some bad things to Juliet. Things that haunted her.

He made his way to the dock. The sub was moored up, the dock abandoned as everyone who had been aboard was enjoying the food and sunshine. He walked to the very end and peered behind the crates before edging around them to where he could see the blonde hair hidden.

She was leaning against the crates, knees up and head down. James' immediate reaction was a sarcastic comment but he stopped himself. She was broken, she didn't need him giving her shit.

He lowered himself down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder and when he heard the shuddering breath from her he put one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders pulling her to him. He got her into his lap and started to rub her back with one arm as the other held her to him.

He rested his head on top of hers as she started sobbing into his chest. He made no effort to stop her. He just held her having no idea how long they sat there.

Eventually her sobs subsided and he carried on rubbing her back as her breathing became more even.

He heard footsteps coming down the dock and felt her tense up again.

'Jim?' Jin was calling.

'Yeah, I've got her' James called back, hoping Jin didn't come to see.

The footsteps went back in the opposite direction.

He kissed the top of her head and carried on rubbing her back.

'I'm sorry' She whispered 'You didn't have too . . . '

She was looking down at her hands in her lap.

'Hey' He tilted her head up by her chin 'We have each others backs don't we? You have nothing to be sorry for'

'I didn't want anyone to see me like this' She looked back down but made no effort to get off his lap.

'Well Blondie, It was sure not the way I imagined you loosing control on top of me' He was rewarded with a watery chuckle.

'You don't have to make me laugh' She mumbled, head still down turned.

'Who says I was joking?' He moved her head to look at him again. 'Your hot, I can't help what runs through my mind'

He was rewarded with a smile and roll of the eyes.

'Thank you James' She stood up shakily and he followed suit.

'You know I'm here for you right?' He asked her, needing her to know he meant it.

She turned to face him and looked at him for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck.

'You don't know how much it means' She whispered into his ear as his arms wrapped around her middle holding her close. She pulled back to look at him, moving her hands to his cheeks 'I'm here for you too' Then let go and took a step back.

James took a deep breath and looked out at the sea.

'You hungry?' He asked as he turned to admire her profile as she looked out at the waves.

'A bit' She turned to look at him and he took her hand, intertwining their fingers. He lead her back to the house, neither caring who saw them holding hands and exchanging glances.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Gently

It was hard for the group to decide which was creepier, Miles' parents being around or the miniature version of the psychopath they came to know as Ben.

They spent their time working gently around the subjects. They avoided talking about and looking in the general direction if Ben or Dr and Mrs Chang.

It was easier to ignore them. So much easier than understanding or accepting their presence.

They also would move gently away from any talk about Sun, Kate, Jack or any of the other Islanders from their own time. Talking about Sun was painful for Jin, talking about the others was painful for them all. It was a reminder of how they were not going to be rescued.

Another topic gently avoided was Juliet and James new style friendship. It was new and fragile. They cared for each other, would hug and touch each other when needed. It was intimate and offered comfort. Miles and Jin would pretend not to notice. James and Juliet acted as though nothing was different.

What was the harm in the odd stroke of his hair when he was sat down and she walked past? What was wrong with him putting a hand on the small of her back when they walked together?

They both found it helped with coping. It was hard to go without human affection for too long. Neither spoke about it. If they spoke about it they would have to define it, and where it would end up. It was easier to ignore it, and carry on doing what made them feel better in the short term.

When James sat on the sofa Juliet would lie across it, leaning her back against his side and his arm would rest on her stomach. If James needed to be woken for work Juliet would take a cup of coffee into his room and stroke his hair until he woke up. At parties they would stay close to each other, like gravity, they could sense the other.

Both hearts would skip a beat when the other turned the full force of their smile on them. This was a fact to be ignored. Along with thinking about the other and craving to touch them. These feelings got stronger by the day, just to be squashed back down so they couldn't be analysed.

At first the group had avoided the social gatherings. Afraid to see any of the people they were pretending were not there.

James pointed out they needed to start getting back out there, it was looking odd. So they attended a evening party in the rec room.

James didn't leave Juliet's side. He kept her close with his arm around her middle or holding her hand. He ignored the looks they were getting, he didn't care. It wasn't anybody's business. And if they thought he was banging the hot blonde by his side it was their mistake.

He caught her catching him looking at her cleavage. He was only human. She just ignored it. Didn't even shoot him a glare. She didn't back away from his touch, more leant into it. He took it as a good sign.

Juliet liked that James stayed with her. It made her feel safer. She was so nervous about going to the first party as Roger and Ben could be there. At one point she spotted them near the door and tensed, ready to flee. She felt James behind her, he put a hand on her hip and whispered in her ear that he had her back. She relaxed back to lean against his chest gently and exhaled.

Miles quickly found his parents rarely attended the Dharma parties, so he didn't really need to deal with them too soon. He tried to relax and enjoy himself. He watched James and Juliet, they didn't realise what was happening between them yet. It was like watching a soap. He would stay near Jim and Juliet, usually with Jin. Juliet kept it well hidden how wound up she was but it was obvious she was by Jim's behaviour around her.

Jin enjoyed going to the gatherings again. They were a distraction from everything. He could practise his English on different people and it was nice to have different scenery. The little Ben creeped him out. He already had the big eyes that watched things. The gentle way that Sawyer reassured Juliet reminded him of what he had lost.

Jin was usually the first to leave the socials. Followed by the others. Depending on how drunk Miles was. If he was sober he would leave, if he was drunk he would stay till the end, If he was really drunk he would be brought home by James.

James would hold Juliet's hand on the walk home. When they got inside there would be small shy smiles along with good nights as they made their way to the separate bedrooms.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- What's going on?

The longer the group stayed the closer Juliet and James became. It was assumed they were an item. Jin and Miles just smiled if anyone questioned it, they both knew if the pair were not together now they would be very soon.

In July James made sure he could have two days off work. He didn't tell the others. He was going to spend the anniversary of his parents death – or the day that would eventually be the day his parents died alone. And drunk.

They day started off with him sleeping in. Juliet had left for work. He got up, cooked himself a big breakfast and ate it alone at the table. He tried to ignore how wrong this felt . . . eating alone. He had got used to eating with Juliet.

He threw on some clothes and made his way to the beach, he stayed in the jungle as long as possible until he found part of the beach that was abandoned. Then he plonked himself down in the sand with the 6 pack of cold beers.

He stared out at the sea, drinking his beers and brooding for a long while. No one disturbed him, no one asked if he was OK. Which was what he wanted, right?

Eventually when the sun was almost set he decided to make his way back. He was starting to feel the chill and was hungry. He had also run out of beer.

He got back to the house, ready for the company. She might even have dinner started if he was lucky. He couldn't think of a better way to spend the evening than on the couch with Juliet. She would know he didn't want to talk and just sit with him.

He hopped up the porch and stepped into the house expectantly. It was empty. She must have gone out. He looked in the kitchen, a plated up lasagne ready for him. He ate it cold and then checked the fridge, she had been and picked him up some more beer. She would make a good wife he thought as he threw himself down on the sofa with the second six pack. She had also cleared up his breakfast pots, he would feel guilty any other day.

He sat and brooded some more on the sofa as he finished off the six pack. As he slammed the last can down there was still no sign of Juliet. He sighed and struggled to his feet. He looked out of the front door, half expecting to see her on her way home.

He slammed the door when he found no one in sight. Pacing for a moment he eventually stomped to his room, stripped down to his boxers and threw himself on his bed. He brooded some more laying on his front before eventually falling asleep.

He was roused by a weight on the mattress at the small of his back and a small cool hand brushing his hair out of his face. He turned his face so he could see Juliet sat behind him.

'I'm guessing you left me all the mess as you have had a bad day' She said with a small smile, barely visible in the dark room. He could see her hair was up, curls hanging around her hears and neck.

'Well technically it's 1974, sooo the bad day that turns me into the great man I am today hasn't happened yet' He replied, looking away from her.

'James . . ' She laid her had on his bare shoulder. He rolled onto his back and grabbed her by her waist, roughly pulling her over his body and laying her down next to him on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him, settling back down.

She shuffled to get comfy then laid quiet for a while. They were facing but her head was lower than his, their feet and legs wrapped together.

'This helping?' She whispered, he could feel her smiling against him.

'You have no idea Blondie' He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep.

He woke up with Juliet moulded to him. Her back was pressed up against his chest and their legs were still intertwined. He had his had on her stomach and used it to pull her closer to him.

She roused at the movement, moving away from him. She settled on her back a safer distance away and looked at him. He felt cold and missed the contact.

'What are we doing James?' She asked, holding eye contact to show she meant business but her voice was soft.

'Well we was sleeping' He replied. He knew what she was talking about. His immediate reaction was defence. He regretted it straight away, made this conversation harder.

'James' She sounded exasperated, like she was speaking to a small child and looked away.

'Hey' He reached out and took the hand closer to him. 'We are both consenting adults, we are both single, we ain't hurting anyone. Does this not make you happy?' He used their joined hands to motion between them on the last point.

She watched their joined hands and sounded so meek he felt for her 'What if they come back?' Then in almost a whisper 'What if she comes back?'

He sighed. How could she think Kate compared to her? This was frustrating, he needed to word it right.

He looked up to the ceiling. 'I thought it was love, I really did. What I know now, especially lying here with you, Is that it was a mix of lust and adrenalin. I lusted after her and thought she would get me. Fellow criminal, outcast, family problems yadda yadda. . . But she never wanted me, I was nothing. Just a consolation prize. She never got me. She looked down on me'

He looked over at Juliet to see her watching him intently. He moved closer and cupped her cheek. 'You get me. You know what I am and you stick around. I wanna stick around you, your the first person that I've wanted to stick around. So I don't know what we are doing' he let go of her cheek and took her hand again. 'But I don't wanna stop'

He leant up on one elbow to watch her as she formed a reply.

She smiled at him. 'I don't want to stop either, just lets take it steady and see where it goes'

He had no idea he would be this excited. He did want to see where this could go. He smiled back at her. 'That's a good plan Sunshine'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Linda

Before Miles had seen his dad for the first time he liked to take some time to sit alone and think. It was hard around the barracks.

After a few wanderings around he found a tree, it was away from the houses and he could sit comfortably with his back against it. It was wide enough so he couldn't be seen from the barracks. It was quiet, serene almost. Until the day he found it occupied.

He was walking to his tree, head down so he didn't catch anybodies eye on the way when he stopped suddenly in his tracks. He could see a pair of legs from behind the tree. Female legs.

He took long cautious steps around the tree to see who had invaded his quiet space. She looked up started but smiled when she caught his gaze.

'Hi!' She said brightly, placing her book down on her legs a thumb stuck in it to save her place. She had long dark hair and large brown eyes.

'Hey' Miles hesitated. 'Didn't realise the tree was occupied' Then turned awkwardly to leave.

'Wait!' She called 'There is room round the other side. You can pretend I'm not here' She laughed.

He turned to face the pretty woman watching him waiting for an answer. It would be rude to not sit with her. He made his way back over to the tree and lowered himself against the opposite side. After a few seconds she spoke.

'I'm Linda'

'Miles' he replied, looking over his shoulder to see if he could see her. She was looking back at him.

'This your quiet spot too?' She smiled at him.

'Yeah' He shrugged.

'I'll be quiet then' She laughed. Miles felt awkward and kept quiet.

After a while he heard her get to her feet.

'Nice to meet you Miles. If you want to have a conversation I will be at the barbecue tomorrow?' She questioned, watching him for a reply.

'Sure' Miles shrugged. She smiled at him and turned and walked away.

At the barbecue Miles didn't speak to Linda, as he saw his Father for the first time. He was so busy watching his dad he didn't see Eddie from the motor pool flirting with Linda.

The next time he saw Linda at their 'quiet spot' she queried where he had rushed off to.

'I had a thing to do with my friends' he replied, staring off into the trees.

'Maybe another time then?' She questioned, studying his face.

'Yeah sure' He shrugged, then added 'that would be cool'

'How about when the new recruits come in next? Wanna meet for lunch?'

Miles threw her a small smile and bit back a sarcastic remark. 'OK' he replied before she left. She was persistent. He wasn't used to it, it was usually him doing all the chasing. He liked it.

He did not meet Linda for lunch. When he was supposed to meet her he spent the time looking for Juliet after she had spotted Ben. He was annoyed as he had just seen his father and he didn't hide and cry, but that feeling gave away to the guilt and worry he felt for her. The creepy little guy must have done some bad stuff to Juliet. By the time Jin told him they had found Juliet the gathering for the new recruits was over.

Eddie had kept Linda company.

When he next saw Linda she explained she really wasn't used to being stood up.

'I didn't realise it was a date' Miles replied.

'So you just didn't realise you stood me up?' She looked at him questionably. 'Or do you not want to hang out with me?'

'No, no! I do' Miles blurted out before taking a breath. 'My friend, sorta had a breakdown, I had to go help find her. . . . . Women' He offered her a small smile and was rewarded with a full one in return.

'OK, last chance' She smiled at him flirtatiously. 'Party in the rec room?'

'Sure, I'll buy you a drink'

She chuckled as she walked away shaking her head. Miles thought his luck was in, free bar, music and a hot girl who was interested. How could it go wrong?

The night of the party he spent time getting ready. He was a little excited. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed the funny looks Jin was shooting him.

When they entered the party Linda was forgotten. He didn't notice her stood at the bar alone as a signal for his approach. Eddie sure did.

He stayed loyally by Jim's side. They needed each other to keep sane. He laughed with the group and chatted with Jin. His parents were absent so he could relax. He didn't notice Eddie take Linda to the dance floor.

They took it steady drinking wise. When he went to the bar for more beer he didn't notice Eddie pull Linda closer.

What he did notice was on the way home. He was walking with Jin when he saw a couple silhouetted in a doorway. He watched as they spoke softly as he walked by, recognising the woman as Linda. He saw the man lean down and place a non-platonic kiss on Linda's lips. He saw Linda wrap her arms around his neck in response. He felt his small bubble of hope pop and a surge of jealousy.

'Am going for a walk' He mumbled to Jin as he strode off as fast as he could in walk.

He sat at his quiet place for a while, convincing himself what a lucky escape he had just had.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Grin

Sawyer finished work on a hot afternoon and was walking across the grass home when he spotted Juliet making her way home too. He flashed her a grin and got one in reply. He felt butterflies in his stomach and he held the eye contact and grin.

They were walking at different angles and would meet in a few seconds to walk the rest of the way to the house together. He was turned on by the way she was looking and smiling at him. It was like foreplay.

Just as they were about to meet on the path a voice interrupted them. It was Horace, he was waiting to speak to them both. They barely took any notice of him and kept stealing glances at each other, grinning stupidly when they got eye contact, Horace oblivious.

Eventually he had finished talking and Juliet said goodbye and turned to leave, one last glance at James. Horace broke the spell with a 'Oh and Jim. . . . .'

James watched Juliet walk towards the house, trying to listen to Horace tell him what a good job he was doing. He managed to stop the chat with a quick 'Thanks Boss' and a slap on the shoulder.

He ran across the lawn, Juliet opening the front door as he reached the porch. 'Hey Blondie!' He said and she turned to face him, leaning on the door frame and crossing her arms.

She smiled at him cheekily and raised a brow questionably. He was in front of her in two large strides and she made no move to let him by. He took the extra step so he was in her personal space, no more than a inch apart.

She didn't back down, just carried on smiling at him. So he did the only thing he could think of doing . . . ducked his head and kissed her. The kiss was short and sweet, but too long to be friendly. They made no move to wrap their arms around each other.

He pulled back slowly and searched her eyes for a reaction. She smiled again and cheekily asked if he was coming in. He gave her a grin in response and she backed away into the house. Neither one cared that this display of affection was very public, and good gossip confirming a rumour around the D.I.

They entered the house and acted normally, apart from the small smiles playing across their faces. Neither wanted to push it any further as they thought the other wanted to take it slowly.

They both fell asleep that night separately with grins on their faces.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Stuff happens

A week after their first kiss James and Juliet hadn't made any progress. They hadn't kissed or done anything romantic. A week after the kiss they both returned home from work at the same time.

Juliet took off her boots and threw herself down on the couch exhaling loudly. James took off his boots and sat down next to her, so close that they were touching.

'They work you too hard Blondie' He commented while watching her, she had thrown her head back and had her eyes shut.

'It's not busy all the time, sometimes stuff just . . . happens' she replied, not opening her eyes.

'I'll tell you what. . .' He nudged her with his shoulder 'I'll start dinner while you go get a bath'

She opened her eyes and looked at him appraisingly. 'OK'

As she leant forward to leave she seemed to changer her mind and moved towards him kissing him soundly on the lips. The kiss lingered and when they pulled apart James opened his eyes to see Juliet's eyes still closed. She kept her eyes closed until she was stood and walking away. Not wanting to give anything else away to him.

During her shower Juliet cursed herself for kissing James, she did not like to make the first move – it made her vulnerable. After her shower she took a few deep breaths and then made her way into the kitchen. James was making her dinner and motioned her to the table. She sat down and fidgeted while waiting for her meal.

The meal was eaten as usual. They chatted about work and about life. It was companionable. When they had finished James jumped up grabbing their plates and made his way to the sink. Juliet stretched in her seat until she saw James filling the sink with hot water.

'Hey' She said softly. Standing and making her way over to him 'You cooked, I wash'

When she got close up behind him he turned to face her. They were inches apart and he looked into her eyes searchingly. Juliet froze, hypnotised by his gaze and not wanting to be the one who broke it.

She was startled when James grabbed her by the waist roughly, spinning her and slamming her against the sink. She made a surprised sound when she hit the cupboards hard, stunned and taking a moment to look up at him. His expression was wolfish, he pressed against her, holding her in place. She met his gaze with a challenge.

He ducked his head a little, still holding her gaze although asking for permission. She responded by moving her hands to grip his upper arms. He took this as a good sign and crushed his lips to hers. The kiss started off slow, tentative. Almost an experiment. His mouth pried hers open wider until he tentatively touched his tongue with hers. It seemed to go in slow motion. Once their tongues made contact they both released a breath and time sped up again.

All Juliet could feel was his tongue, lips, hands and hips that were pinning her against the cupboard. The only sound was their increasingly ragged breaths as they kissed with abandon. One of his hands was in her hair, the other on her hip squeezing her hard. Her hands had moved involuntarily, one in the hair at the nape of his neck, the other in his hair holding him to her.

As awareness flooded back she regained some control. This was going too fast. He ground his hips into hers and fear took control of her. She was going to get hurt, he was using her. They were taking it slow so she could try and trust him to not break her heart.

She pushed on him gently. Moving her hands to his chest. This only causing his mouth to move from hers to her neck, causing her eyes to flutter and her breath hitch.

'James' She murmured. Making him squeeze harder on her hip.

'James' More forcefully this time, he pulled back to look at her with hazy lust filled eyes. 'Too fast' she murmured pushing against his chest gently again. He took a step back, resting his hands on the kitchen side either side of her. Making her feel a little trapped.

He took a deep breath, his head hung down and hair covering his face. When he looked back up at her she could see an emotion . . . regret?

'Jules' He moved a hand to caress her cheek but she shied away. He slammed his hand back down to the work top then took another step back, giving her more room.

'I've gone and ruined it' He said angrily as he started pacing. She had no idea what he was talking about.

'What. . . ' She spoke quietly.

'This! Us!' He motioned between them. 'Just because I can't keep my hands off you!'

He resumed pacing.

Juliet started at her feet. He wanted her? He thought he had ruined them?

'I'm sorry Juliet' He stood a step away from her, respecting her personal space. 'I just find you so darn sexy and I lost it. I just want you. I've never met anyone like you' He resumed pacing. 'Why would a woman like you want a mess like me'

'James' She said softly but got no response. 'James!' More forcefully this time and he stopped pacing, his face slowly lifting so he could look at her.

'You didn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do' She took a step towards him 'I want this too' she motioned between them, the tip of her finger touching his chest 'I'm just frightened of getting hurt that's all'

She reached up and kissed him gently on the lips before walking away towards the hallway.

'Juliet?' He said quietly, she turned to face him 'I would never hurt you' He was looking at her with such sincerity she felt her stomach flip.

'Night James' she replied before walking away, leaving him stood in the kitchen.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Lover boy

Miles had let himself feel a brief glimmer of hope when he heard about Eddie's leaving party. Bye tool!

What he hadn't thought of instantly, and he realised after a few seconds, was that it was Linda's leaving party too.

He agreed to attend when he was in the lunch line in front of her the week before. It was part of an awkward conversation that Miles kicked himself for after.

When he sat down at the table with Jin, James and Juliet he told them about it. Each agreed to go, James looking at Juliet before agreeing. Miles fought hard to not comment on how whipped his friend was.

The day of the party Miles was in a foul mood. Jin avoided him. Juliet looked at him sympathetically, which annoyed him more. James looked ready to kick his ass but Juliet placed a hand on his shoulder to signal him to leave it. Miles called him a lap dog. James shot him a sarcastic smirk.

When they arrived at the party they all tip toed around him. They chose a table out of the way and started drinking. They chatted about neutral topics. James and Jin mingled a little when they went to get more drinks, swiftly returning to the table.

A few hours in, after a good few drinks James stood up quickly startling everyone at the table. 'Let's get outta here, this party sucks'

They all stood to following, Miles biting back a comment when Jim gave Juliet his hand to help her up.

As he was leaving he took a quick look over his shoulder, Linda was stood with Eddie. She looked at him and gave him a small sad wave. He returned it over his shoulder before catching up with the others.

They made their way to Juliet and James' house. James threw himself down on the sofa and Miles and Jin took seats while Julit went into the kitchen and fetched drinks. She brought them two beers and a shot glass each. They all looked at their shot glasses while she returned to the kitchen to fetch a bottle of tequila.

'You tryin' to get me drunk woman?' James asked suggestively.

'I think we could all do with a good drink' She replied, sitting down on the sofa next to James before leaning forward and filling their shot glasses.

A while later they were all feeling comfortably numb. James was lying across the sofa with Juliet perched in the centre, Miles was sat sidewards in a chair with his legs over the arm and Jin was slumped in his.

Juliet leaned back onto James and he grabbed her, pulling her down to lie with him. A playful battle ensued, with Juliet giving up and pressing her back up against James.

After a few moments of silence she rolled over to face him and pressed her face into his chest and her breathing evened out.

James watched her affectionately, running the back of his hand up and down her bare upper arm.

Miles piped up 'You doing her?'

James looked up in shock 'No!' Then he looked down to check she was still sleeping. 'You don't 'do' a woman like her'

'She fridged?' Miles asked, causing a drunken snigger from Jin.

'You autta be glad I don't wanna wake her up' He looked back down at her. 'She is a woman, she deserves more than that, she is worth more. You don't screw a a woman like her'

'Hm' Miles replied, peeling the white dharma label off his beer, quickly losing interest in the conversation.

'Not that I don't want to' James muttered absent mindedly while brushing her hair out of her face.

'Sawyer in loveeee' Jin giggled causing Miles to laugh loudly.

'So what if I am?' James got defensive

'Then it is a good thing' Jin replied wisely as he stood to leave. He stumbled forward catching himself on the wall and laughing again 'Goodnight Romeo' He chuckled to himself as he made his way to the front door.

'Ha Ha good one Jin-Bob! Romeo!' Miles joined in the laughter as he made his way to the door 'Sweet dreams lover boy!'

Miles hit the lights on his way out casting the room into darkness.

James looked down at Juliet once more, mumbling goodnight and kissing the top of Juliets head. She squirmed slightly and entwined their legs further. 'Goodnight lover boy' She mumbled. James let out a low chuckle before kissing her head once more and going to sleep.


End file.
